You Against Me
by Nami-Michaelis
Summary: Kuroko and Momoi are getting married. Suddenly, Kagami and Aomine don't know what to do – except each other.
1. Chapter 1

In the middle of the basketball court, Aomine stared from one person to the next. Kuroko wore a shy smile on his, for the most part, expressionless face and his childhood friend, Momoi, was beaming right next to him. He squinted against the glow of happiness she was giving off. Kuroko held her hand, he noticed that when they approached him. When had their relationship become so…advanced? The words still danced around his head, but they didn't make any sense. There was no way in hell they were getting married.

"Is this some kinda joke," he asked raising his eyebrow in disbelief.

Kuroko released Momoi's hand and closed the distance between himself and Aomine. He reached up, clasping his shoulder. He looked very serious in that moment. He gazed at him through sky-blue eyes and said, "No."

Aomine nearly hit the floor and the frankness of the answer. "What the – wait…hold on." He looked towards Momoi. Surely she'd tell him the truth. She always had. She was his companion, his manager, his best friend. Plus, she let him copy her notes! "Satsuki. Is this true?"

She pressed her hands against her flustered cheeks and spun around in circles. She resembled some kind of fairy. "Of course, it's true! Look." She stopped and extended her hand, revealing a rock the likes of which he'd never seen. "Isn't it gorgeous?! And it's _real, _Dai-…I mean Aomine-kun!" She rushed past him into Kuroko's arms. "Oh, Tetsu-kun! I love you so much!" She planted kiss after kiss all over his face. Kuroko smiled, but gently shooed her to his side.

It was clear that Aomine was in shock. Had he simply not been paying attention to them all this time? He looked over at the two. His eyes landed on Kuroko. _"…he's serious."_ Not wanting to be anymore awkward, he sighed and grinned. "You better take care of her, Tetsu. She's important to me too."

"Aomine-kun…" she said. It was rare that he said such nice things about her…out loud…in public.

"I will," Kuroko answered. "That's a promise." He held out his fist. Aomine returned his fist-bump, still smiling. However, it still bothered him. He felt as if he was losing both his friends; he'd felt that way for a while now.

Kagami entered Maji Burger. He and Kuroko often met there to eat and catch up. After ordering the usual amount of burgers, he quickly found his teammate. He wasn't so much a 'phantom' to him anymore. Sitting at a booth by the window, Kuroko drank his milkshake in silence. He then noticed Kagami and waved.

"Long time no see," Kagami stated, sitting in the seat across from him. "What have you been up to? You hardly return my calls." He was frowning slightly. Unwrapping the first of many burgers, he took a bite.

"Sorry." The apology was genuine. "I've been busy with other things. In fact, that's what I need to talk to you about."

He swallowed. "What is it?" He asked before taking another colossal bite.

"Momoi and I are getting married."

The food was suddenly lodged in Kagami's throat. He pounded his chest excessively, trying to get it down. Kuroko stared at him wide-eyed. He wasn't expecting this type of reaction. If anything, the thought the announcement would bore him. He offered Kagami a small cup of water which he drank hurriedly.

Gasping, he stammered, "W-What did you…just say? Married? You're getting _married_?! To Momoi Satsuki?! Aomine's girl?!"

"She's not Aomine's girl." He looked a bit irritated. "We've been dating for a while now; almost a year."

"A year?!" Kagami couldn't believe what he was hearing. "…you've had a girlfriend for almost a _year _and you never told me?"

Kuroko looked down at his milkshake. "It was nothing personal. I just didn't want to put Momoi in a difficult position. We were still participating in the tournament, after all."

Kagami stared at him, mouth agape. He had no idea what to say to him first. He'd be lying to himself if he said he wasn't hurt by this declaration. He considered Kuroko his best friend and the fact that he kept such a big secret, a huge part of his life from him hurt his feelings. He turned away. He couldn't stand to look him in the eye just yet. Standing up from his seat, he quickly left Maji Burger.

It was pretty late in the day maybe right around dinner time. It was only a matter of time before his parents called, but they already knew where he'd be. He dribbled the ball between his feet and steeped back into a flawless fade-away. The ball snapped through the net. When he played all he could thing about was basketball; nothing else mattered but the game. But as soon as he stopped, his mind wandered back to his newly engaged friends. It was irritating to say the least. Momoi was snatched right out of his grasp. Their relationship was tricky, even for him. They were friends, yes. They weren't romantic at all, but still he loved her. They were practically siblings. He wouldn't lie about that. He thought she was spending less and less time with him because she was busy with school. Turns out she was busy with Tetsu.

He sat down on the hard wood and laid back, staring at the ceiling. "I guess this is loneliness, huh?" He held the basketball up to the light and muttered, "Who'd have thought I'd ever feel this."

Minutes passed before he sat up again. As he did, the entrance to the gym flew open and a familiar man walked onto the court.

He froze when he saw him. He didn't think there would be anyone here this late. Regardless, he took out his own basketball and dropped his gym bag onto the floor. He called out to the man sitting on the court. "I should have guessed someone like you would be here."

"Kagami." Aomine hopped to his feet, giving him a devilish grin. "You're a little late. Party's over."

He scoffed, "Like I was ever invited." Dribbling the ball, he approached him. "Wanna play?"

Aomine was about to leave until Kagami showed up. He was one of the few people who would give it their all and play him seriously. He liked that about him, but that was about it. This was the man who finally beat him, after all. It was still maddening to think about. In fact, he was the reason he was in the gym everyday practicing. There was no way he'd be beaten again.

"One on one?" He laughed, rolling his ball out of bounds. "You know you don't stand a chance if that's the case. Playing solo is my forte."

"Doesn't matter." He responded curtly. "I'll still win."

That was all it took to start the game. Aomine's agility had improved greatly in such a short time. But Kagami was no different. He kept pace with him though it was no easy feat. Aomine's street ball was the best. Kagami had learned a few tricks of his own back in LA playing as a child. They had grown accustomed to each other's moves, but that didn't make it any easier to get a shoot up. The first point went to Kagami who delivered a swift pump fake and drove past him for a dunk. The lead was quickly tied as Aomine flew by Kagami, flipping the ball behind his back, over his head into the net.

Their one on one match went on for over an hour. They both collapsed onto the court, sweat dripping from their bodies. After all that, the score was still tied. Kagami turned his head to look at his opponent who was, in turn, staring back at him.

"Did you hear Tetsu's getting married?"

He hadn't anticipated the question. He was waiting for the smart remark; something along the lines of 'The only one who can beat me is me' or 'Give up Baka-gami'. An image of Kuroko flashed across his mind's eye. He sat up, turning away from Aomine. "…yeah. I heard about it. When did you find out?" _He probably knew about it the whole time. I may have been the only one who didn't know._

"This afternoon."

"Huh?" He snapped his head back towards him. His expression was a little sad, but he didn't turn away from him. He looked him straight in the eye. For a moment, Kagami was lost.

"Tetsu came to see me earlier today. You should have seen the ring he got her." He shook his head, smiling a little. "She looked so happy…" Kagami listened silently. "They both looked happy. What else could I do besides congratulate them?"

Suddenly, Kagami felt incredibly bad. He never thought to wish his friend the best. He was too busy being upset at Kuroko for not telling him that he'd been secretly dating Momoi for so long. He bit his lip in frustration.

Aomine watched the many emotions dance across Kagami's face. His red eyes seemed glazed over in deep thought. Something about his expression made him want to console his basketball rival. He sat up, reaching out towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't make that face. It's kind of cute," he grinned wickedly at him.

"W-What did you say?!" Kagami gracelessly scrambled to his feet. Aomine was a little shocked that his face was a little flustered. It only made him want to tease him more.

"Are you blushing?" He chuckled. "Now I really want you." He jumped up after Kagami and began chasing him around the gym. It was hilarious the way he tried to evade him, but Aomine was much faster. He easily caught his red-haired rival. He grabbed hold of his shirt and pulled back hard. Kagami tripped over his own feet and landed heavily onto his chest, but Aomine skillfully kept him from falling. His hands were on his biceps and his eyes widened at how fit the man really was.

Like a caged tiger, Kagami ripped himself from his grasp. "What the hell is wrong with you?!"

Aomine pulled himself from his daze and smiled softly at the angry man. "It pisses you off doesn't it? About Tetsu, I mean."

The sudden frustration Kagami felt seeped from his body. He came here to forget about the incident with Kuroko and knew playing basketball would help. The fact that Aomine was here listening to him, understanding him, made him grateful towards him despite his teasing. He stared into his eyes and simply said, "…yeah."

"I can relate. Imagine how I felt to hear that Satsuki's been stolen from me."

Kagami bit his lip and turned away. "I thought she was into you. I mean…you're always together."

Aomine was use to this. Everyone thought that they were a couple. The idea of dating her did cross his mind every once in a blue moon over the years, but he never had it in him to go forward. She was like his sister for God's sake. "She understands me. She never judged me for being who I am. How can anyone toss away someone like that?"

He was right. Having someone to relate and connect with was a wonderful thing. It was a shame that there were those who'd neglect people like that. Kagami thought back to when he first met Kuroko. At the time, he had no idea he'd become such a close friends with a guy who couldn't even shoot the ball. Nevertheless, they practiced together, ate together, played basketball together; it was rare that they were apart. Until recently, you could always find them together; side by side. He felt betrayed. As if Kuroko didn't trust him enough to let him in on the secret. All at once, he realized that it was wrong to hold that against him. It was his life after all and he did what he thought was best for their relationship. Was he really going to hold that against him?

"…I'm so stupid," he mumbled, dropping his head to his feet, "and so childish. He must hate me about now."

Aomine moved to stand right in front of him. For a second, he thought he was about to cry. He placed his hand on his cheek, fingers grazing against his flaming red hair and lifted his head. He looked so vulnerable; as if he would collapse any minute. It made him want to protect him. "We both know Tetsu isn't the kind of guy to hate you over something like that."

The warm hand against his face was reassuring. It was strange though getting advice from someone like Aomine. What did he really know about him? He was his greatest rival, yes. Other than that, he knew very little about the man. Still, somehow Aomine seemed very wise to him; mature. He never noticed before. Subconsciously, he wanted to know more about him.

Kagami blushed as he realized just how long he was staring at him. When did he get so close? He took a step back, but Aomine swiftly followed. He could feel the heat burning his cheeks. He was too close. The atmosphere was maddening. He'd never felt this before. "W-What are you doing?"

"Why are you running?" Aomine's expression was serious yet dazed. His eyes were soft as he loomed over Kagami.

"I'm not running-" Kagami was easily silenced as Aomine reached out and grabbed him. Snaking his arm around his waist, he pulled him against his chest and kissed him fully on the lips.

He could hear his heartbeat in his ears. Instinctually, he brought up his arms and pushed against Aomine's chest, but to no avail. His arms tightened around Kagami, his fingers entangled themselves into his hair. To his utter horror, a moan escaped his throat. Taking advantage of this, Aomine swept his tongue into his mouth.

It was hot. They were sweaty. And there was no one around. Kagami felt his legs turn to mush. He was falling. Or was Aomine pushing him down?! Regardless, the two were once again lying on the hardwood floor of the basketball court.

Aomine was making quick work of him. His hands were everywhere. Kagami didn't know what to do. Whenever he tried to yell for him to 'get off' he'd kiss him passionately. When he tried to pull himself away, Aomine would pin him down. Where was he getting his strength?! But when his mouth made contact with his neck, it was over. Kagami could feel the heat of it all the way to his toes. His back arched slightly and words were foreign to him. The only sound that came out was a stifled moan.

Aomine stopped. It was too much. He looked down at Kagami, surveying his work. He was flustered, breathing heavily. He'd left small kiss marks here and there. But it was the look in his eye that melted his heart. He was scared, unsure, but accepting all at the same time. Aomine was just as shocked that he'd kissed him as he was. He was far too adorable, too innocent. The urge to take him had rushed over him like a wave. So much so, he almost lost control. "…I can't," he whispered, setting up, "not like this." He climbed to his feet, turning his back on Kagami. "Be careful on your way home."

And just like that, he was gone; leaving Kagami alone on the court.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He sat on his bed, staring at the wall. He was actually grateful he lived alone; away from the prying eyes of his parents. He did somehow manage to send a message to Kuroko asking to meet up tomorrow at the park. Should he tell him what happened? His shook his head rapidly from side to side. No, there was no way. He probably wouldn't even believe him if he told him. Hell, even he was still in shock. It'd been a couple hours since it happened, but his body was still tingling. The weight of Aomine lying against his body…

He jumped up, beet red in the face and thundered towards the bathroom. A cold shower, he needed a cold shower to cool his head. He stripped his gym clothes and caught his image in the mirror. His hair was even more unkempt than usual and his body was decorated in Aomine's love bites. Pure mortification trickled down his body. To think that a man did this to him; got him all riled up.

He launched himself into the shower using nothing but cold water. The icy chill did just what it was supposed to do – make him forget. It was freezing, but it was fine. His mind became to wander to other things like what he was going to eat for dinner. Though it was late…maybe he'd just have a big breakfast. Yeah, that would hit the spot. Then he'd meet up with Kuroko and apologize to him for not understanding his situation and all would be right with the world. Maybe he'd even get in a game or two.

"_Don't make that face. It's kind of cute."_

The sudden vision of Aomine popped into his mind's eye so vividly it startled him. He dropped the soap, mouth ajar. Suddenly, he realized that it wasn't going to be so easy to dismiss what happened. He bit his lip in frustration. "Damn you…" The water was abruptly not so cold anymore. He turned off the facet and stepped out, wrapping a towel around his waist. Returning to his room, he picked up his cell phone from the bed to see if Kuroko had messaged him back, but the phone started to ring instead.

He didn't recognize the number. Normally, he'd have ignored it and let it go to voicemail, but something told him to answer it. It could have been his parents. Maybe they'd gotten a new number or something. He clicked the talk button. "Hello?"

A soft laugh echoed on the other line. "I'm surprised you answered, Taiga. How have you been?"

Kagami's eyes widened in utter surprise. He knew this voice; he knew it all too well. "T-Tatsuya!"

He laughed again. "Glad to see you haven't forgotten me."

"Of course not!" A smile quickly developed on his face. "Where have you been? Wait…why are you calling? Is everything alright? What about Alex, is she-"

"I'm fine, Taiga, as is Alex. Everything is fine. Stop freaking out." Kagami could tell he was trying not to laugh at his outburst. "I just called to let you know I'm currently in Japan. I just landed not too long ago."

He beamed at the news. "Y-You're here? Idiot, you should have told me sooner! I would have gotten you from the airport. I would have-". _Never met up with Aomine._ "…I…" Kagami was suddenly lost for words. He'd forgotten his train of thought and zoned out, back to those heated moments with Aomine.

"…Taiga? You still there?"

The sound of his name transported him back to reality. His adopted brother was on the phone. "Y-Yeah, sorry about that. Got a little distracted."

"I was asking if your father was with you."

"My dad? No, he's still away on business overseas."

"I see." There was a pause before Tatsuya spoke again. "If it's not too much trouble, do you think I can stay at your place? Just for a few days? My parents had to leave on immediate business, but they'll be back shortly. Or so they say. They didn't even leave me a key." His voice indicated that he was annoyed with the situation. "I'm sorry to ask so suddenly like this."

"No, it's fine! Of course you're more than welcome to stay."

"You're a lifesaver, Taiga. I'm about to hail a cab so send me your address and I'll be on my way."

"Are you sure? Cabs are expensive…I can met you somewhere then we can-"

His soft laughter cut him off again. "It's alright, little brother. Just sit tight. I'll be there in no time."

"…okay. I'll send you the address. I'm hanging up now. Be safe."

"I will. See you soon."

And with that, Kagami hung up the phone. He immediately sent Tatsuya his home address, smiling with every letter he typed. What a change of luck! His brother was in Japan and he was staying with him. He was so happy he could hardly contain himself.

He rushed to his drawer and pulled out some clothes. Throwing them on, he rushed to the kitchen to make sure he had enough food for Tatsuya to eat in case he was hungry. Was he hungry? "Damn it! I should have asked him." Nevertheless, he set off to make a quick meal. He just knew Tatsuya would eat. Something light, not too much because it was late and he knew his brother must be exhausted.

Niratama Donbori – perfect. He pulled out all the necessary ingredients. The rice was easily made in the rice cooker, but he waited to cook the egg mixture until Tatsuya was nearly there. The meal was better hot after all and Kagami would be sure it was. While waiting, he tidied up the apartment. He changed the bed sheets in the spare room and made sure the bathroom was spotless. This didn't take long. Kagami was always really neat and things stayed clean the majority of the time. The dirtiest place was probably his bedroom. And even that was spotless.

It felt like an eternity before a knock sounded at the door. Kagami rushed from the kitchen to the entryway and opened the door. All without checking to see who it was first, but he knew.

Tatsuya had arrived. He stood at the door, bag in hand, and smiled at his brother. "Sorry to intrude like this."

"Shut up."

Before he could think to stop himself, he opened his arms and hugged the man standing outside his door. He never realized how much he'd missed him until he was actually within sight. For years they'd been together; back when they both lived in LA until he was forced to move to Japan with his father. He was the one who taught him how to play basketball. It was because of Tatsuya's patience and teachings and they even became brothers. Thanks to him, he made lots of friends and played the game he came to love every day. It was impossible to ever forget someone like Tatsuya Himuro.

"It's good to see you too, Taiga."

They ate the meal Kagami had prepared together, talking and reminiscing about old times at the table. It was as though they had never been apart. Tatsuya teased Kagami and he, in turn, offered him his curt remarks. He told him what all of his old friends were up to now and how their coach, Alex, was doing.

"She still kisses me all the time," Tatsuya shook his head sadly, but smiled. "She _really _misses you though, Taiga. I think you're her favorite now."

Kagami shrank backwards; a concerned look covered his face. "How am I her favorite? She's with you all the time, right?"

"I think it's because you're not by her side." He playfully pocked his cheek. "She pines for you."

He swatted his hand away, embarrassed. "I guess I'll have to go see her one of these days…" The thought alone filled him with dread. Alex was a very…passionate woman. _No more so than Aomine._ He hurriedly tossed aside the memory. These thoughts of Aomine were such a vexation. Why on Earth did he keep crossing his mind?!

"Taiga, are you alright? Your face is red." He reached across the small table and placed a cool hand against Kagami's forehead before grinning mischievously. "Or are you just flustered thinking about what Alex would do to you?"

"Like Hell." He stood up, taking Tatsuya's empty plate to the kitchen. "The bath is all yours if you wanna use it."

"Let me help with the dishes."

Kagami waved away his request. "It's no big deal. I got it. You should get some rest."

Tatsuya stared at this back. He'd forgotten how big Kagami was. Or had he grown in the time they'd been apart? He smiled at him. In a sense, he hadn't changed a bit. "I'll take you up on that. Goodnight, Taiga." That being said, Tatsuya made his way to the bathroom.

Kagami stood at the sink, washing the two dishes. He rinsed them and set them carefully on the drying rack, all without realizing what he was doing. His body moved on its own as his mind wandered back to the gym…

"It's because he went too far," he muttered to himself, "that stupid, arrogantly cocky son of a bitch!" He stomped from the kitchen all the way to his bedroom. It was close to one o'clock in the morning. Fatigue was sinking in. A lot had happened today. He closed the door behind him, pulled off his t-shirt and plopped into bed. Even still, thoughts of Aomine filled his head. He placed a pillow over his face.

It was gonna be a long night.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

That night, Aomine's dreams were filled with a certain red-haired man. It was the first time he could ever recall not wanting to wake up. But he had a routine; breakfast then basketball practice. Aomine rolled out of bed and immediately reached for his basketball shorts and t-shirt when suddenly his phone rang. He ignored it and got dressed but it kept ringing and ringing. Being agitated so early in the morning was not how he liked to start his day, so he answered and seethed into the phone, "What?"

"Good morning, Dai-chan!" an overly cheery Momoi chimed back. "Are you ready to go?"

"What? Go where? I just got up. I'm going to the gym to—"

"You promised! Remember you promised me yesterday you'd take me shopping today," she whined.

"Are you sick in the head? When did I ever say that? You must have been talking to Tetsu."

"I was talking to _you _Daiii-chan. You just weren't paying attention, but you definitively nodded your head when I asked and that means 'yes'. Besides, Tetsu said he has some things to do today, so I won't see him until later." She sounded a little down when she mentioned her fiancé was busy today.

Aomine sighed in disbelief. She always managed to rope him in like that. Even though he was absolutely sure she never asked him such a thing, he reluctantly agreed to go with her. It was better than the alternative; dealing with a pissed off Satsuki. She squealed with delight and went on and on about how great a friend he was. He couldn't help but grin at her words. When he was finally able to hang up, he let out an exasperated breath. "Guess I better change."

…..

He'd forgotten it was Saturday. It was a nice day so the streets were crowded. Aomine stuck close to Momoi as he always did. She was a magnet for trouble and often found a way to get caught up in dangerous situations when she was alone. It was his job to protect her; or so it I _was_. Now that duty belonged to Tetsu. It made him a little sad, but Tetsu was also a good friend of his. If he had to leave Satsuki with anyone it would be him.

He reached out and ruffled her hair. Without delay, she started whining, saying he was messing up her hair which took hours and this and that. He laughed and she looked up at him, eventually smiling along with him. _"Typical Aomine," _she thought to herself. It'd been a while since the two had been out like this. It was nostalgic and made her miss the days when they were always together. If she had never met Tetsu, she wondered where she'd be right now. She tried to envision a life without her fiancé, but it proved impossible.

"Satsuki? You listening?"

She snapped her head towards Aomine. "Oh! Sorry, what did you say?"

He sighed. "At least listen when I'm talking to you. Look, you like this store, right?" He pointed up at a sign that read 'Heart Me'. It practically oozed girly, pink cosmic energy. It never failed to make him wonder how women could possibly enjoy such a places.

"Yes!" Her eyes glazed over, completely infatuated by the kawaii appearance. "They have the cutest things! Come on Dai-chan." She grabbed his hand and started dragging him towards the entrance of the shop.

"W-Wait a minute! Who said I was going in with you? Have you lost it?" He tried to wrench himself from her grasp, but it was iron tight.

She looked up at him. "Come on! You never go in with me." Dramatically, her expression went from kind to mincing in two seconds flat. He froze, paralyzed in brief fear. "You're coming in," she commanded.

There was nothing more he could do or say. If he ran, she'd either cry or kill him. Neither outcome sat well with him. He allowed her to drag him inside. She beamed at the clerk that greeted them upon entry. As soon as she saw Aomine locked in the young women's grip she smiled at him, asking if he was her boyfriend.

"No, I'm not. Thank God." he muttered under his breath. Luckily, Satsuki was far too enthralled by hair ribbons to hear him.

She let him go to pick up a dress and gave him a warning 'death glare' that indicated if he tried to leave she'd make him regret the day he was ever born. Grumbling, Aomine found several chairs in the back, some occupied by other enslaved men, and sat down. It was ridiculously decorated with candy shaped pillows and strange glitter accents, but he had little choice. He was going to be here awhile; that was a fact. He closed his eyes, sighing again. It was his own fault for pointing out the shop in the first place. He could still hear her oohing and aahing over all the clothes and accessories. A small smile tugged at his lips. If she was happy, he figured it wasn't so bad.

…..

It was nearly time for him to meet up with Kuroko at the park. Kagami was running a little late. He'd slept in due to Tatsuya arriving so late at night. It was alright though. He was ecstatic that his brother was here _and _staying with him; such a welcomed surprise indeed.

"Thanks for breakfast, Taiga" Tatsuya patted his belly in satisfaction. "To think, I'd almost forgotten how well you could cook."

He grinned. "You learn all kinds of things living alone, I guess. I'm glad you liked it though." It was a simple meal of miso soup, tamagoyaki and broiled fish. He'd have to go to the store later and grab some more things now that there were two people in the house. "What are you up to today?"

Tatsuya stretched in his chair before speaking. "My aunt contacted me late last night when she heard my parents had to leave suddenly. I'm supposed to visit her today."

The feeling of disappointment swept over Kagami. "Does she want you to stay with her?"

"More than likely." Tatsuya stood and headed back towards the spare room, stopping short of the doorway. "But if you're okay with it, I'd like to stay here with you a bit longer." He smiled at him from over his shoulder.

He stared at his brother briefly, wide-eyed. _He wanted to stay_. It was good to hear. He grinned back at Tatsuya. "I guess you can stay for now, but I hope you don't expect me to cook for you all the time."

He laughed then, raking his dark hair back from his face. "Tell you what. I've got dinner tonight. Don't worry about a thing."

"You?" Now Kagami was worried. He'd never know Tatsuya to cook a thing in his life.

"Come on. Don't look so scared," he continued to chuckle at the shocked expression he wore. "I promise it'll be edible. Maybe even tasty."

_Oh my God. _Still Kagami did his best to smile at his words. "If you say so." His eyes landed on the clock on the wall. "Damn, I'm really gonna be late now."

"Where are you off to?"

"I have to meet up with a friend," he stated rushing to the entryway to put on his sneakers.

"Is she cute?" Tatsuya teased. "Alex will be jealous."

He scoffed, "Don't be stupid. _He's _not cute at all." He opened the door. "I'll catch you later. Tell your aunt I said 'hello'."

"Of course" he smiled, wishing he could have come with him to see her instead. "See you later."

…..

Kagami rushed over to the park. Knowing Kuroko as well as he did, there was no doubt he was already there, waiting for him. As soon as he made it he began looking around for a blue-haired boy. He trotted down the path by the lake, searching high and low. The fact that he was so hard to find was always a complaint he had about the man. If anything, he should stand out the way he looked!

It was hopeless. Kagami sat down on a nearby bench and stretched to the sky. He pulled out his phone and decided to call him. As he dialed, he soon heard a familiar ringtone. It was so close…

"Why are you calling me?"

Looking to the side, Kagami almost jumped from the bench. "K-Kuroko?! How did…when did you..?" He struggled to catch his breath as Kuroko simply looked at him.

"I sat down when you did."

Kagami rested his arms on his knees and looked down in an attempt to calm down. "I should be used to this by now."

For a while, they just sat there watching the water ripple across the lake. The birds chirped beautifully, people passed by; joggers, women with babies and couples alike. It was indeed a lovely day.

Kagami slowly sat up, turning to his friend. "Kuroko, I wanted to apologize to you about yesterday. I was wrong to act that way. It was just…so unexpected. Still, that was no reason to say those things to you. I'm sorry."

"…no," Kuroko stated looking away back towards the water. "I thought about what you said and you were right. If there was anyone I should have told it was you, Kagami. I've trusted you with a lot of things and not once have you ever let me down. You are a true friend…my best friend. Please accept my apology."

Kagami didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting Kuroko to say anything like that. He just wanted to apologize himself for being childish. He felt a warmth in his heart, deep down, that made him smile. He got off the bench and extended his hand to Kuroko. "Looks like we're even then. I'll forgive you if you forgive me."

"Yeah," he smiled back and firmly clasped his hand.

All was well. Their friendship was still intact. He was worried that Kuroko would hate him. As it turned out, Kuroko was thinking the same thing about him. It felt as though a huge weight was lifted off his chest. He pulled his friend to his feet and together they set off down the trail.

"So where did you get the money for the ring?"

"Lots of part time jobs."

He held out his fist to Kuroko and smiled when he returned his fist-bump.

…..

It was late afternoon and Kagami was starving. He was so hungry he kept leaning onto Kuroko for support. That light breakfast was failing him. If he didn't eat something soon there was no doubt that he was going to pass out.

"Look, there's a food stand right there." Kuroko pointed in the distance towards a food truck. "Let's get something to eat." He dragged Kagami's large frame over to the vendor. He chuckled to himself. Something's just never change. He ordered as Kagami leaned against a tree, virtually lifeless, when the sudden sound of his name shot through the air.

"Tetsuuuuuuuu!"

A very familiar woman with pink hair came thundering up the trail at impressive speed and jumped into his arms. He caught her easily enough, but staggered back a bit. Kagami suddenly appeared behind him and stopped him from stumbling backwards.

"Tetsu! I knew it was you, I knew it!" she nuzzled against him. "See Aomine, I told you. I know my Tetsu-kun when I see him."

_Aomine._

The sound of the man's name sent a chill down Kagami's spine. He looked up from the scene before him and to his utter horror, he was right there. Aomine - holding countless shopping bags in his hands.

"Satsuki," he smoldered. "I'm not your pack mule! Take these bags and give them to—" His eyes accurately landed on Kagami's. He nearly dropped all the bags to the ground. He quickly recalled the events of yesterday. The way Kagami looked as he kissed him, the sensation of his skin against his, the way he moaned into his ear. It was all coming back. He began to wonder if anyone had ever seen that side of Kagami before.

Aomine's blood whipped through his veins and his heart hammered in his chest. Then he remembered that moment of fear in his eyes. It was only a moment's hesitation, but it was enough to stop Aomine from devouring him right then and there. Kagami let his guard down which wasn't in his nature, he was sure of that. However, for some reason, he allowed Aomine to see that pained and confused side of him. Even if it was a little, he had lowered the wall between.

But Aomine jumped the gun too soon. He could hardly stop himself from ravishing him. He had to leave when he did…he had to. Looking into those red eyes now, he was sure that was the right thing to do. After all, he was still standing there. He hadn't run away.

"Kagami," His name casually slipped from his lips. "I see you've made up with Tetsu."

Kuroko turned to look over his shoulder at his friend. His demeanor seemed shaken. It was as if he didn't want to be here under Aomine's scrutiny. He knew they were steadfast rivals and never seemed to get along in the past, but now things seemed different. Kagami looked nervous. His cheeks were slightly flustered, his eyes moving here and there as if he couldn't take the way Aomine looked at him.

Upon looking back towards Aomine, he saw the exact opposite. His piercing eyes never moved from Kagami's face. What was going on? Something had clearly happened between the two.

"Oh, Kagamin you're here too?" Momoi broke the spell between the two with her question. She released Kuroko and danced her way in front of Kagami. "It's been a while hasn't it?"

He had to step back as she peered up into his face. She was practically on her tippy toes. "Y-Yeah," Kagami awkwardly answered. "How have you been, Momoi-san?"

She innocently ignored his greeting. "Hm? Are you feeling alright, Kagamin? Your face is kind of red. Do you have a fever?" She reached up and placed the back of her hands against his cheeks. "You're kinda warm."

"I…that is I'm not—"

"That's enough Satsuki."

Aomine's stern words forced her to look over her shoulder at him. Everyone looked in his direction as he persistently made his way over to Kagami. Slowly, Momoi's hands slid from Kagami's face. She'd never seen that look in his eye before. It was intense, full of emotion and irritation. He coolly waltzed past her, grabbed Kagami by the hand and pulled him away.

All they could do was watch as the two vanished down the path together. She felt Kuroko's hand on her shoulder and she spun around, giving him a puzzled look.

"Let's leave them be for a while. I think there's something they need to talk about alone."

"But, Tetsu" she didn't want to let him just walk away like that, not after giving her such cold eyes. "What just happened? Aomine-kun…he dropped my bags in the ground! Where are they even going?"

He gently planted a kiss on her brow, ceasing her frantic behavior. "Hopefully towards happiness."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was just as warm as he remembered. Aomine's hand was wrapped around Kagami's, his grip unshakable. He was forced to trot behind the other man. He had no idea where he was being taken nor did he think to ask. He was in such a daze by the whole thing that he couldn't say anything. He wondered why he wasn't trying to get away. Why wasn't he cursing him out and savagely extracting his hand from his? Nothing made sense. He barely recognized himself.

Aomine's unexpected and impulsive getaway began to decelerate. His walking pace soon returned to normal and, simultaneously, his grip on Kagami's hand softened until it slid away from his own.

Just outside the park grounds, they both stopped dead in their tracks.

Kagami stared at his back. There was so much he wanted to ask him, but couldn't find the right words. Everything he thought he should say didn't sit well. Every time he opened his mouth, he'd immediately shut it again. It was taxing. He was afraid; very afraid that if he asked the obvious question he'd get an all too honest answer. All he got do was look at his feet.

"Kagami," There it was again; the sound of his name passing through his lips. His eyes widened and he steadily raised his head, waiting to hear what he'd say next. "…you idiot."

…_Huh?_

He stared blankly at him, momentarily confused. He damn sure hadn't anticipated that statement. Then again, it was nearly impossible to anticipate Aomine in general. Kagami's hands rolled tightly, forming fists at his side. Anger rapidly boiled to the surface and clearly showed on his face. "Who are you calling an idiot?!"

Aomine placed his hands on his hips and glanced at him over his shoulder. "That would be you, _Ba-Ka-Ga-Mi_."

Kagami opened his mouth to retaliate, but was hastily cut off by Aomine's sudden movement. In one fluid motion, he stepped back, pivoting on his heel and closed the reaming distance between them. He reached out, cupping his face between his large hands just as Momoi had done before. "Do you let anyone touch you so casually?" He leaned in, his eyes misty in yearning, and tenderly kissed him on the lips. He pulled back mere centimeters from his moistened mouth and whispered, "Or just me?"

The heat of it all, the kiss, his hushed words, surged though his body as if he'd been electrocuted. He was parlayed from head to toe. It was as if a fire was raging in his core. He didn't move, he didn't kiss him back either. Kagami was in a complete state of shock. He had just started to believe that the incident yesterday was a spur of the moment thing. Now he wasn't sure at all. Where was all this emotion coming from? Aomine or himself?

Somewhere in the distance a car honked loudly, frustrated by the flow of traffic. The sudden sound seemed to pull Kagami from his dream-like state and back into reality. They were outside. There could be people watching them at this very moment. The idea and possibly was beyond embarrassing. He inelegantly swiped Aomine's hands away from his face; retreating a step then two until he was finally able to turn away. All at once, he was running. Kagami flew through the park and into the busy city streets. He had no set destination; no clue what he was doing or why. All he knew was that Aomine did something to him; tapped into his heart and didn't leave his thoughts. He had nothing to compare it to; therefore, he didn't know what to do. All he could do was try to outrun it.

Aomine stood, stagnant. His appearance was hurt and withdrawn. So this is what it felt like to be rejected. Unbeknownst to him, his hand rested on his chest. His heart was racing yet, at the same time, he felt strangely empty. He gripped the fabric of the shirt beneath his hand. _He'd run away._ The thought that he might did cross his mind, but he thought it would happen much sooner. However, Kagami let him drag him away from Satsuki and Kuroko. He allowed him to kiss him even though it wasn't returned.

As confused as Aomine was by his own attraction to the man, he knew he couldn't let him go. Not like that. Adrenaline suddenly raced through his body and he took off after him. The wind ripped through his hair and clothes due to his impressive speed. Pedestrians swiftly moved out of the way as he shot down the street. His sharp eyes surveyed the crowds, looking for the tall, red haired man. Would he be able to find him? He had to try; he had to try and reach him.

…..

An exhausted Kagami leaned against the bricks of an unknown store, huffing and puffing. He was spent having used up all his energy in an attempt to escape his own emotions. He took a moment to look around. There were very eloquent and stylish shops everywhere. As people strolled by, they gave him very peculiar looks. He figured he looked out of place in his attire and demeanor.

Regardless, he had managed to evade Aomine.

He touched his lips with shaky fingers. He'd given into him again; just for a moment, but it happened. Unlike the kiss from yesterday, this one was gentle. It was as if he was trying his hardest not to break him. His chest felt tight as his hand dropped, limp at his side. He had no idea how long he stood there, but the sun was beginning to set and the air was cooling.

"Taiga!"

His head shot up. He scanned the area. There was a lot more people out, but he was easily able to pinpoint the person calling his name. Across the street, his adopted brother stood waving at him. He shouted for him to stay put as he crossed the road to the other side.

"I was just about to call you. What are you doing all the way out here?"

"I, uh" He couldn't tell him the real reason he somehow managed to get out here. "I was meeting up with a friend, remember?"

_That was true enough._

"So he lives out here. I wish you'd told me. We could have come together. My aunt lives right over there." He pointed to some apartments a little way down the street.

Kagami looked up towards the complex. "Oh, I see. I didn't know, sorry."

He smiled. "It looks like we're both pretty vague with the details. Were you on your way home?"

"Y-Yeah. I'm pretty tired."

That was also very true. The two began walking back up the street, towards the subway. Tatsuya told him about his visit with his aunt and Kagami, in turn, told him briefly of his visit with Kuroko.

"That's so like you, Taiga; getting mad that your friend is getting married." He chuckled and tossed an arm over his broad shoulders, tugging him closer. "What are you going to do when I get married then?"

He scoffed playfully. "Nothing. I'm gonna warn her that you have no redeeming qualities and all you do is play basketball."

"Hmm? Now sounds like somebody else I know."

The two laughed whole heartedly. Kagami was beginning to feel better simply by being with Tatsuya. He felt like his old self. He reached up and touched the ring he wore around his neck. It was a symbol of their relationship, their brotherhood. He smiled at the distant memory of Tatsuya buying them from a random stand. That was so long ago and they each still wore the piece of jewelry around their necks.

Tatsuya noticed him fiddling with it. They hadn't promised each other to never take it off. It just happened that way; neither one ever stopped believing that they were true brothers. It warmed his heart through and through. But still, he knew the day would come when they'd have to take off the rings. One day, they'd find someone that touched the depths of their souls; someone much more important in their hearts. That was life. It was bound to happen eventually.

"Kagami?"

"Hm? What is it?"

Tatsuya stopped in the middle of the sidewalk. He reached out and took hold of the chain around Kagami's neck, resting the ring lightly in his palm. "This is a symbol of our relationship, but I want you to know," he paused briefly before continuing, "even if I can't see it…if you ever decide to take it off, remember you'll always be an important person to me."

Kagami stared at him, wide-eyed. "Why…are you saying this?"

He smiled at him. "No particular reason. I just felt like I needed to." When he reached out to hug him Kagami was even more surprised. It was a sincere embrace. They weren't kids anymore. It was only a matter of time before someone caught his or Kagami's eye. He had to let him know now, from his own mouth, that he meant the world to him. "I can only hope you feel the same way about me, Taiga."

Kagami uncouthly wrapped an arm around his brother, returning the hug. _How embarrassing._ Nevertheless, he responded, "Of course I do."

And with that, Tatsuya pulled away and ruffled his red hair playfully. "Now about dinner! Since cooking is not my forte, let's go out to eat. My treat, of course."

"What the—" Kagami grinned back at him, this time he tossed his arm around his shoulders. "If I had to cook, so do you."

"Do you want to die?"

He thought about it. "Ergh…never mind. We can go out to eat. I know this great burger place."

"We'll see. Let's go home first though. I kinda want to put on something casual. You look so out of place standing next to me."

Their conversation continued back and forth with teasing taunts and jokes alike. Each happy in the company of the other, they made their way to the station.

…..

At the corner of the street, Aomine stood watching as another man stood uncomfortably close to Kagami's face. His long dark hair masked his features. He didn't recognize him at all. More importantly, the expression on Kagami's face was heart wrenching. He didn't look restless or nervous as he did with Aomine. In comparison, he was perfectly calm. He held the necklace Kagami wore between his nimble fingers. He gazed at it happily. Then the man smoothly embraced him. Aomine felt his heart drop; but when Kagami held him back, just as gently in his arms, his heart jetted into the ground.

He clenched his teeth. What was this agonizing feeling? It took everything he had more to rush over and punch the mysterious man in the face. Then he remembered the way Kagami ran from him. That was enough to plant him firmly in place. All he could do was watch as the two walked away together, Kagami's arm draped over the man's shoulders, a sweet smile painted on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Somehow, Aomine had found his way to the gym. It was strange that there was no one else around. Perhaps the day was too nice to play basketball indoors though it was now well into the evening. Whatever the reason being, he was grateful for the solitude. He didn't think he could take being around anyone – not right now.

The only sound audible was that of his breathing, his Jordan's squeaking across the polished hardwood floor and the basketball being dribbled ferociously down the court. Aomine was truly a protégé. He drove down the lane bouncing the ball in between his legs and around his back. If there was anyone to play against the results would be the same. He leaped into the air, effortlessly hitting a three-sixty turn and tossed the ball into the net.

As soon as he landed, he took off again. If there was one thing he had absolute control over, it was where the ball went and how it moved. He was beginning to realize that people didn't work that way. He kept seeing Kagami in his mind's eye and that pretty boy he was with…

Anger fueled Aomine as he charged the net. Jumping a few feet past the three-point line, he slammed the ball through the rim. Upon such vigorous impact, the backboard cracked and suddenly shattered into hundreds of tiny pieces. Glass rained upon his head. He did his best to avoid most of it by twisting his body and landing behind the goal. However, he did not escape a few cuts.

"Damn." He glanced around to make sure no one had seen anything. Then scooped up his ball and quietly left the gym. His arm was bleeding, but it wasn't deep enough that he needed a doctor. He took off his shirt and wrapped it loosely over the injury. "…good enough," he sighed.

Back outside, he actually welcomed the cool air against the hot skin of his chest. He took a deep breath. A lot of good that did. Now he'd have to wait for someone to repair the goal before he could play there again. Oh well. There was always street ball.

Going home seemed like a bad idea. He knew he'd just lay around, thinking about what had happened. He frowned. He was beginning to regret it. He should have never kissed Kagami. That was his first mistake. Kissing him _again_ was the second. To think, they could have both been playing basketball together as typical rivals if he hadn't gotten sucked in. He wondered when it was he began to think of him as something _more _than just another talented player_. _Had it truly started only a day ago?

Regardless, he never saw it coming. No matter how much his heart raced at the mere sight of him, he would force himself to forget about Kagami. Clearly he was happier with someone else. He never stood a chance.

The thought of having lost before he even started was unimaginable. His body felt limp. He didn't even notice when the ball slipped from underneath his arm. It bounced then rolled down the sidewalk into the street. A highly polished luxury vehicle eased to a stop, just short of running it over. The door opened and a man with radiant blond hair emerged from the vehicle.

"Aominecchiiii!"

He stopped and turned around hearing his name. There was only one person who called him that.

Kise waved ecstatically from the street. He quickly tapped the glass of the driver's window. As it rolled down, he gave instructions to the man behind the wheel who simply nodded in agreement. He young man reached into the back seat and pulled out a small gym bag, shutting the door behind him. Flawlessly kicking up the basketball like a professional soccer play into his hands, he rushed over to Aomine's side. "Aominecchi," he beamed. "What are you doing? What happened to your arm…where is your shirt?" He looked at the mediocre wrapping, concern dripping from his golden eyes.

He skillfully avoided the question. "Since when do you have a driver?"

"Huh? Oh, he's not my driver per say. He's one of the photographers for the magazine. He was giving me a ride home."

Aomine raised an eyebrow. "And you ditched it?"

"Well I wouldn't have had to if your ball didn't roll into the street."

He looked at the basketball in Kise's hands. He wasn't even aware that it was his until he finally noticed his own hands were empty. Kise tossed it back to him and the two began walking.

"I've never known you to drop your ball…is everything alright?"

"Yeah. I guess I just didn't notice with my arm like this."

"Do you need to go to the hospital?"

He shook his head. "It's not deep; just skin." He unwound the shirt. It had stopped bleeding. "No big deal."

They walked in silence for a time. Aomine was starting to wonder if Kise planned on coming to his house. As he opened his mouth to tell the model to go home, to his own place, Kise spoke first.

"Do you wanna get something to eat?"

"…huh?"

"Meeting up with you gave me some needed energy!" He flashed him an award-winning smile. "Let's hang out a bit more. There's nothing to do at home anyway."

He was right. He actually wasn't too keen on going home himself. He chuckled. How funny that they were thinking the same thing. "Fine by me."

Kise was all smiles now. "Great! Uhhh, but here. Put this on." He zipped open his bag and presented a clean, white t-shirt; a sheepish decorated his face. "How can you even walk around in public like that?"

He grinned. "I didn't hear anyone complaining." Placing the ball and bloodied shirt between his knees, Aomine pulled the garment over his head. "What did you have in mind…food wise I mean?"

Kise swiftly averted his eyes to keep himself from blushing anymore. "W-Well, Kurokocchi keeps telling me to try a place called 'Maji Burger'? Do you want to go there?"

"It doesn't matter to me." _As long as I keep busy, I don't have to think about him..._ "I could actually go for a burger."

Kise was happy. Aomine was the person he looked up to the most so spending time with him, alone, was something like a dream. He was always so cool and precise; mysterious yet friendly (sometimes…on a good day). Yes, Kise could copy his moves perfectly, but there was something else about him he'd never be able to reproduce – his desire. He never let anything stop him. It was this quality that Kise admired the most.

"Let's go then!"

…

Aomine was relieved when they finally reached Maji Burger. At the very least he thought he could distract himself by eating while Kise talked his ear off. It was because he hadn't seen him in so long. He made sure to tell Aomine everything he was up to these days. Aomine spent most of the time nodding and briefly answering questions; all kinds of questions.

"So, Aomine," Kise opened the door to the restaurant as Aomine walked in. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?" He almost laughed. A girl was the very last thing on his mind. If Kise had said 'boyfriend' Aomine probably would have sank through the floor. But he couldn't let the blond see him sweat so he simply asked, "Getting kind of personal, aren't we?"

"Ah, wait! I didn't mean anything by it. I mean, you don't have to tell me. I was just…curious." He was pouting slightly, looking away from Aomine towards the window. His eyes widened in surprise, resting upon a familiar face. "Hey isn't that…Kagamicchi?"

Everything stopped. _Everything. _Aomine ceased breathing, his heartbeat was nonexistent, even the sound and chatter of the people and things around him was deafened. His eyes followed Kise's. Sitting at the far end of the restaurant, in a booth by the window, sat Kagami and his 'friend'.

Aomine turned around so fast the nearly gave himself whiplash. If he ran, Kise would definitely know something was up. He had to at least appear calm. Yeah, he could do that. He headed towards the front counter and looked at the menu without reading it.

Kise appeared at his side. "You know what you want?"

"Kaga—" he immediately slammed his mouth shut. _Damn it! _ His was too distracted; so much so he was just speaking his very thoughts. _"Get it together," _he coached himself. He tried to focus on the menu above him. Unable to concentrate, he just blurted out a spontaneous number for a combo meal and stepped to the side.

Kise ordered after him. As soon as their food came out he made a beeline for Kagami. "Come on, let's go say 'hi', Aominecchi." When he didn't move, Kise stopped and stared at him. "Aominecchi? Are you okay?"

He couldn't move. Why? Kagami was right there, smiling…laughing. He was so close, but then again, he never seemed further away. Aomine clenched the food tray in his hands. It was because he was with another person; a person that cared deeply for Kagami. Suddenly, it all made sense. His anger, the sadness, and the hurt he felt in his heart. Everything clicked in that moment. "…I'm…jealous?" he whispered softly. He couldn't recall ever being jealous a day in his life. Then again, he'd never felt like this in his entire life either. He stared at Kagami. The amount of power he had over him was mortifying.

Kise looked back at the table. He couldn't understand why Aomine was just staring. It was obvious he wanted to talk to the man. He smiled and practically skipped to the table. "Kagamicchiiiii!"

It was too late. Aomine couldn't stop him, his hands were full. The idea of throwing the tray did cross his mind, but that wouldn't remedy the situation. He was fairly certain that would make it worse. It couldn't be helped. The best thing to do was simply greet them and leave. No need to drag out yet another reunion. He took a deep breath.

Kagami looked up at Kise who had suddenly appeared at the table. "Ryōta?"

"It's Kise." He beamed at Kagami. "I haven't seen you around in a while." His eyes fell on the man sitting next to him. He instantly admired his black hair. He even had a beauty mark under his right eye. Kise nearly gasped. He could have easily been a model.

Tatsuya noticed him staring at him. He smiled up at him. "Hi, I'm Himuro Tatsuya. Nice to meet you."

"…oh!" Kise snapped out of his daze and shook his hand. "Ryōta Kise. It's a pleasure." He looked back and forth at the two. "And this is my friend Aominecchi."

Aomine had yet to approach the table.

"Eh? Why are you back there?" Kise waved him over. Reluctantly, Aomine slowly trudged towards the table. He avoided eye contact with Kagami at all costs who, in turn, stared at him in disbelief.

Tatsuya glanced at the newly panicked Kagami, raising an eyebrow. He clearly seemed to know the man, so why such an expression? He returned his attention to Aomine. His gaze was cold and very intimidating. It wasn't every day that someone looked at him like that. Still, he wasn't the type of guy to let anyone walk over him. He returned his icy stare. "Nice to meet you, _Aominecchi_." He stressed every syllable of his name. "My name's Himuro Tatsuya."

Aomine could have jumped across the table and strangled him, but he had to keep calm. Causing a scene now wouldn't do any good.

"Mind of we join you guys?" Kise asked cheerfully. He was so oblivious the current situation, the overall atmosphere.

"No, not at all. Kagami?"

Kagami tore his eyes away from Aomine. Startled, he looked at his brother who was sliding down the bench of the booth. "Huh? I, uh…no…I don't mind." He followed suit.

His heart was slamming in his chest for the hundredth time that day. Hours ago he was running all through town trying to outrun Aomine and his unexpected kiss. Now he was here again, so close, but there was nowhere he could go. Not without raising questions. He'd have to deal with it. Whatever happened, he couldn't make a scene in front of Tatsuya. He was already giving him strange looks…

Kagami was sure Aomine would try to sit next to him. He braced himself. What was he going to do with his body so close to his own; with Tatsuya watching his every move? The pressure was enough to send him into a full blow panic, but it was all for nothing because Aomine casually took a seat right next to Tatsuya, his brother; ignoring him entirely.

Kise slide into the vacant space next to Kagami. "So Kagami, what have you been up to these days?"

Kagami barely heard what Kise had said. He was flabbergasted and the fact that Aomine was not sitting next to him. In fact, he hadn't looked at him since they came to the table. He shut his slightly agape mouth and took a clumsy sip of his beverage. Eyes cast down, he vaguely answered Kise's question, spouting something about rest and basketball. It seemed to be sufficient enough for him because he moved onto the next question. "You and Tatsuya must be really good friends. You seem close."

He nodded. "I've known him since we were kids. Back when I lived in America."

Kise began eating the chicken wrap he ordered. Swallowing he said to Tatsuya, "Do you live in Japan now too, Himuro?"

Tatsuya didn't answer immediately. He's eyes were locked on Kagami, who was practically headfirst in his food. What was going on with him? Ever since this 'Aominecchi' arrived he's been acting strangely. He's expressions and movements were nervous. Was he embarrassed? He didn't recognize this Kagami at all. "Yes, I do. I live with Taiga now."

The entire table grew silent.

The food Aomine was chewing nearly rolled from his mouth. He managed to swallow and looked across the table, finally giving Kagami his full attention.

Kagami was speechless. However, it was true. Tatsuya was staying with him. Then why did he feel like it was a lie? Was it the way Tatsuya phrased it? He made it sound so permanent. As if he'd be staying with him well past the few days he mentioned beforehand. He looked back at Aomine. The anger he felt radiating off of him was damn near tangible. His jaw was set in an attempt not to explode. But there was something else there, something in his eyes; a sadness he didn't expected to see.

Kagami couldn't take it. "T-That's not true!" he suddenly blurted out loud. All eyes were on him. "He's just visiting family, but something happened so he's staying with me for a few days until they come back. Right, Tatsuya?"

He looked back at his brother, surprised by his sudden outburst. Something had happened between these two, he was sure of it. He could have laughed, but the look of desperation was so clear on Kagami's face. Was he even aware of his own feelings? It was then Tatsuya made a decision.

"That's not entirely true."

Again it was silent. Kagami stared back at him, confused by his statement. He opened his mouth to ask him what he meant by it, but Tatsuya spoke first. "I came for you, Taiga."

"…what?" was all the red-head could manage.

"Come back to LA with me."

Kise stared at Tatsuya then back towards Kagami. The atmosphere between them was tense in itself. When his gaze finally landed on Aomine, Kise was startled.

He was a wreck.

"So…this is how it is." A broken smile lined his face. Aomine quickly stood, leaving behind his food and walked towards the door. He was all over the place - emotionally. He just wanted to leave. He wanted to erase all the memories of the past two days. He clenched his teeth, fighting the burning sensation in his eyes. All these feelings – it was too much. He had only recently decided to try to avoid Kagami, forget about him completely, and now this. To learn he's shacked up with another man who '_came for him' _was too much to bear.

"A-Aominecchi, wait a second!" Kise downed the remainder of his drink and took off after his friend who had already exited the restaurant.

After they were gone, Tatsuya gave his full attention to Kagami. What he saw was heart-wrenching.

He watched the door, barely blinking. Aomine was gone. And this time it felt like he'd never return. He felt as though someone had punched him in the stomach. Why was it so hard to breathe? He had forgotten that Tatsuya was even at the table, he was far away; lost in a space in which only Aomine dwelled. His every thought concerned the man, but he was powerless to do anything, to stop him. He'd hurt him _again_. Why was it like this? Why did his heart ache so badly for a man like him? It all happened so fast from the moment he first kissed him. How quickly their relationship had changed.

"Ao…mine," he uttered painfully.

His eyes glazed over and his vision was blurred. Biting his lip, tears suddenly rolled from his eyes, racing down his face like a river. Tatsuya swiftly moved his side. He said something to him then, but it was something he couldn't quite understand. The whole world was deafened – his whole world. Kagami wished the ground would swallow him up and never spit him out. Nothing else mattered, not anymore.

Aomine was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Kagami could scarcely remember how he got home. He kept replaying the look of Aomine's pained expression over and over in his head; the sight of him so curtly ignoring him, the image of him hurriedly leaving the restaurant. He felt sick to his stomach. Whether it was from guilt or heartache or both he didn't know.

Tatsuya gently closed the door to the apartment, watching his brother carefully. He was aware that he was in shock, but he had no idea he'd be so utterly distraught. He felt horrible for what he did, what happened, but it was necessary. Maybe now Kagami would realize his true feelings and stop running from them. But he was in a daze; no doubt reliving the scene time and again in his mind. He knew he had to help him understand his own feelings. He felt responsible, as he always did, for Kagami. However, he was a little upset. The Kagami he knew would have taken action, owned up to it. He couldn't stand to see him like this. He suddenly approached him, whipping the man around by his broad shoulder to face him.

And slapped him.

Kagami's head jerked to the side. He stared at the far wall, wide-eyed. The pain of the abrupt attack sizzled against his fresh. Confused, he slowly turned to look at his brother. Tatsuya glared at him, causing him to step back in fear.

"You are truly a fool. Why did you let him leave like that?"

The fog of confusion thickened. "…what do you mean?"

"Don't play dumb with me." Tatsuya rapidly minimized the distance between them. He roughly grabbed Kagami, pushing him to the wall with a heavy thud.

He winced and stammered, "T-Tatsuya, what are you—"

But he didn't give him a chance to finish. He slapped him again, hard, across the other cheek. He was fluming at his brother. He grabbed his neckline of his shirt. "I never knew you to be such a coward. If I been the one walking away from you like that…what would you do? Leave me to my own sorrow?!"

"…!" The question shook him to the core. He took a moment to think about it. If that had been Tatsuya running off, far away from him, what would he have done? The simple thought of it deepened his existing depression, but the answer was crystal clear. It was so obvious. Kagami immediately felt the fool Tatsuya accused him of being. He dropped his head. "…I'd run after you," he whispered. "I'd be right behind you trying to bring you back."

Tatsuya's grip slackened and he leaned into his brother. "And if I discovered that you hadn't come after me…what do you think I'd do?"

"…you'd leave. You would go back home." Kagami could feel his strength leaving him. What had he done? He just let Aomine walk out the door, out of his life as if he didn't matter at all. Surely, he must think that he doesn't care in the slightest. There was no way he would ever forgive him. Was such a thing even fathomable?

Tatsuya embraced Kagami then, holding him up. It was a very gentle embrace. He couldn't let him do this to himself. "I want you to be happy, Taiga. Clearly something about that man makes you happy. I'm sorry for what I did. I just wanted you to see, with your own eyes, how much you really like him. It's obvious that you care for him."

Kagami was flabbergasted. It was obvious? The pieces were steadily connecting. All this time he thought he was hiding simple embarrassment. He never thought that the reason he put up with Aomine's advances was because he had feelings for him; not consciously anyway. But it all made sense now. It took all this for him to realize. He liked…Aomine?

_He liked Aomine._

Watching the truth settle behind Kagami's eyes, Tatsuya stepped back from him and smiled. "I think you know what you need to do."

Kagami quickly re-latched onto Tatsuya, returning his hug. Tightly, he held onto him. He was so grateful for everything he did, _has done_, for him all these years. There was no way he could ever repay him. "…thank you, Tatsuya."

He stepped away again and looked at the red-haired man. It would be bittersweet, but this also had to be done. Smiling softly, he said, "I knew this would happen one day. I just didn't know it would be so soon." Reaching up, he grabbed the chain around Kagami's neck, the chain the housed their matching rings, and tore it from his person.

Kagami stared at his brother, speechless.

"This is a symbol, Taiga. Not that our relationship is over, but that you're beginning a new one." He clasped his shoulder. "I will support you always, no matter what. That's what family is for, right?"

Kagami could feel the tears welling up in his eyes. It was sad to see the broken necklace lodged in between Tatsuya's fingers. But he was also happy to know that he cared so much about him; enough to let him go. He would always be his brother, matching rings or not.

All he could do was nod. Wiping his eyes, he rushed to the door and left the apartment. He had to find Aomine and tell him how he felt. Taking out his phone, he called the one person who would know where to find him.

…

Aomine lay atop the sheets of his bed. He didn't know what to do with himself. It was late. Basketball was out of the question. He saw to that personally. He scowled at his own dilemma. How did it come to this? He was never a man to sulk and yet, here he was. _Sulking. _Kise tried his best to extract the source of Aomine's sudden change in mood from him, but he wasn't having it. He easily lost the blond man in a crowd of people and headed home alone. He felt bad about it, but he desperately wanted to be alone.

He remembered walking through the door as his parents were heading out; something about seeing a late night movie, but none of that mattered now. The object of his heart's desire, Kagami, was just whisked from his own hands by a man he didn't even know. Everything was wrong. Still, he couldn't bring himself to blame Kagami for it. He never asked for this. He draped an arm over his eyes. "Hell, he even ran away from me…" Clearly, that was a sign that he wanted nothing to do with him. "…damn it. This is the worst." He clenched his teeth, an action against his own agony. Worse, than losing his first basketball game, worse than losing his best friend to marriage, this was the worst feeling Aomine had ever felt in his entire life. He could feel his misery taking the form of tears. He squeezed his eyes shut against it only to feel them sliding down his face, dripping onto his blanket. He had nothing left to offer. Kagami was happier without him, happier with someone else. He had to let him go. How could he continue to hold onto him when his decision was so apparent? It was that blatant fact, which hurt him the most.

…

For the second time that day, Kagami raced through the streets. Only this time he knew where he was going, who he was running to. He'd called Kuroko and asked him where Aomine lived. He question was answered without hesitation as if he had been waiting on the call all day.

His hair rippled like an open flame in the wind. The avidity to reach him as soon as possible fueled his every step. When he thought of Aomine leaving, whether physically or emotionally, he ran that much faster. His eyes were lit with purpose and every muscle contracted to carry him down the street. The familiar weight of his ring was gone, replaced by the bittersweet burden in his heart. This was his all his fault. He'd completely brushed aside Aomine's feelings as if they meant nothing to him. It was so far from the truth. He had to reach him to show him that.

When he finally reached the correct residence he stood outside the gate, trying to catch his breath. But every second that pasted felt like a full minute. This was it. His had to make this right. He pulled up the latch to the gate and hurried to the door. He came all this way, ran the whole way. He'd finally made it, but what now? What if his parents were home? He hadn't thought about that. Still, he couldn't turn back now, despite his nerves. He reached out towards the doorbell, but the door suddenly sailed open.

And there stood Aomine.

Kagami was petrified with shock. But here he was; the very fuel to the fire burning in his heart and yet he was speechless. He hadn't anticipated him so suddenly appearing. Aomine looked just as shocked. His eyes were like saucers and his heartbeat was frantic.

Kagami eyes were darting this way and that. Aomine was so close. He bit his lip. He had to say something. He was the one standing outside his house. "…A-Aomine…can we talk? For a minute?"

"Why are you here?"

"…" His voice was stern, but it didn't seem to match his expression. He was surprised for sure, but why did he also look sad? Kagami knew that look was because of him; because of all the hardships he'd put him through. "I'm sorry. I know that I'm the last person you probably want to see right now, but—"

"You are," Aomine started into his eyes. It was a form of torture; having him so close and being unable to touch him. Everything he ever loved was standing in front of him, yet it could never be his. His walls was crumbling, he could feel it. The mask he wore to hide his heart was cracking, falling from his face. The tears that he thought he wiped away for good were back, quickly rushing to fill his eyes. "You're the very last…person I want to see right now."

A panic filled Kagami's entire being as he watched those tears travel down Aomine's face. He had truly hurt him more so than he could ever have imagined. He had to stop him; he had to tell him the truth before he completely fell apart before his very eyes.

He threw himself into Aomine, gathering the man in his arms. He couldn't believe how blind he had been until now. The whole time, he'd been running from the very person he wanted the most. Even if Aomine rejected him, even if he cast him aside, he had to tell him the truth. He just couldn't let it end the way it almost did. He had to let him know exactly how he felt about him.

"I like you," he whispered against his ear, desperately hoping his words would reach him. "I like you a lot. Aomine…I'm sorry for running…for everything. Please, _please_ don't walk away from me."

The embrace shocked him. Aomine stood rigid against Kagami, blinking in disbelief and utter confusion. This couldn't be his heart slamming rapidly against his chest. There was no way this was Kagami holding him in his arms. There was no way in hell he heard him correctly. "You…" His whole body was tingling. Kagami was here, he was holding him. He said…he said that he '_liked him'_? Was this all a dream? Only hours before he felt as if the ground was being ripped out from underneath him. He thought that Kagami was gone, that he'd chosen another, but here he was. He hadn't gone anywhere. He hadn't left his side at all. "Kagami."

It was enough to make him dizzy with lust and yearning. Aomine frantically pulled him inside, slamming the door behind him. His hands were everywhere, all over him, taking in all his assets. Kagami was powerless to stop his swift advances and he didn't even try. He was done running from the truth of his own emotions and Aomine's. When he kissed him back, for the first time, Aomine couldn't stand the heat in his loins anymore.

"A-Aomine," Kagami struggled to sound his voice in between his own moaning, "…you parents…"

Pausing briefing, Aomine glanced quickly at the door and grabbed Kagami's hand. "They're not here. Come with him."

He took to the staircase, Kagami in tow, and hurried up to his bedroom. The red head stumbled inside and watched as Aomine slammed the door shut. For a moment he stood there, still as the night, hand resting against the wood of the door. The scene made Kagami panic. It reminded him of the first time Aomine had kissed him and suddenly stopped. That moment he realized what he'd done; that instant of contemplation before leaving him alone in the gym.

"It's okay," Aomine abruptly spoke. "I just need a minute to calm down."

"Calm down?"

He turned around then, facing the disheveled man. "I want to do this right. I don't want to hurt you, Kagami."

The sound of his name on his lips made his knees buckle. The anticipation was maddening. All his dreams and desires were right in front of him. How on Earth could he hold back? He wanted to tell him he didn't care if it hurt so long as he stayed by his side, but the ravenous look in his blue eyes made him stop.

All this time it's been Aomine making the first move. Not once, had Kagami kissed him first, initiated anything first. Aomine was hesitating because he was worried about him, afraid he would hurt him, but Kagami wasn't afraid.

But he was plenty nervous. His face was burning as he stared into Aomine's lustful gaze. It was as if he were already undressed before him. Still, he couldn't let this moment slip away. Slowly, he took a step towards him and then another until he was back in his arms. This time he wouldn't let him get away.

Kagami planted his lips against Aomine's neck, suckling on his skin. The sensation made Aomine jerk. He dug his fingers into Kagami's back. He could feel the heat of his kisses moving up his neck to his ear. He turned his head as Kagami gently pulled away and slammed his lips into his. He moaned in reaction to his sudden assault. All the while walking him back towards the bed, Aomine drowned him in deep, wet kisses. His tongue lashed in and out of his mouth, nipping his bottom lip. Never in his life had he known kissing could be this satisfying - until Aomine.

His legs hit the side of the bed causing Kagami to fall back into the mattress. Aomine loomed over him, propping his knee in between Kagami's thighs. The two stared at each other in deep longing.

"Kagami," his voice was husky as he called out to him. "You…all this time, I couldn't get your stupid face out of my head." He touched his cheek softly. "I tried to let you go so many times and every time it felt like I was dying."

"Aomine…"

He shook his head, silencing the man. He leaned down towards his face, nose to nose, and smiled. "I really like you…I love you. You're mine now. I hope you're prepared."

_I love you._

That short, sweet phrase was enough for him. But Kagami didn't have the chance to say it back in that moment because Aomine was too busy ravishing his body. He tore off his shirt with ease, his lips finding his nipples. His back arched to the ceiling. As it did, Aomine easily removed his pants and discarded his undergarments all while kissing him passionately. His hands were indeed everywhere. On his chest, tangled in his hair, touching all the parts of his body Kagami never thought would be. He was nude, completely naked in front of him. If it were any more embarrassing, he was sure he'd die. Even if he wanted him to stop, he was powerless to do anything. Aomine gazed at him lovingly, trailing his fingers across his skin. Goosebumps rippled across Kagami's body as he cupped his chin and kissed him.

He cradled Kagami's body between his legs. He took off his own shirt, tossing it recklessly to the side and stared down at the naked man. He grinned, "Do you like being the only one without clothes?"

Kagami blushed. "N-No! That's not fair…you've on top of me…"

"You can unbutton my pants for me, can't you?"

The way he said it was too mesmerizing. Kagami couldn't figure out where to focus his eyes. His face was so hypnotic, his chest was far too arousing…he'd never taken off another man's clothes before! Aomine chuckled and stood up, just in front of him and began undressing himself.

"I'll have mercy on you this time." He unclasped the button of his trousers and rolled down the zipper. "But next time you won't be so lucky." His pants tumbled to the floor and he kicked them away. His boxers followed shortly after. He stood tall, as perfect as a Greek statue, ogling Kagami.

His hard-on was fully exposed. This time, Kagami couldn't look away until he was reminded that he himself was just as stiff. Instinctually, he tried to cover his exposed body, but Aomine grabbed him before he could successfully do so. As much as he wanted to tease him, he wanted their first time to be special. He kissed him with a tenderness he'd only give to Kagami. His tension melted away in his arms as Aomine climbed on top of him.

The initial pain was intense. It hurt more than he thought it would and for the longest time, he resisted. Aomine apologized over and over, but it was far too late to turn back now. They were both in too deep. He made sure to go slow, waiting until Kagami gave him the okay to do more; to go faster. Eventually, they reached that plateau.

The sensation was beyond his wildest dreams. Aomine grunted and groaned as he entered his lover. It was so tight and hot. How was he supposed to last at this rate? Kagami's face was twisted then relaxed and glistened with the pleasure of it. Aomine showered him in kisses, whispering in his ear just how marvelous he felt. "I love you," he breathed raggedly into his ear with every stroke, "more than anything."

"I love—", but he could never finish his sentence. Aomine's hands were locked on to his hips, slipping in and out of his body, diving deeper and deeper. Kagami gasped and moaned loudly. Every time he put his hand over his mouth to stifle the noise Aomine would swipe it away and kiss him again.

Nothing else mattered. They were both naked, unveiled to each other. It was a feeling unlike any other. This time, there was no running away, no hiding their words or averting their eyes. This time they were one. Their true feelings ignited the passion of their love-making as they gave themselves to one another, time and again.


	7. Chapter 7 - FINAL

Author's Note: Hey everyone! If you only knew what I've been through this past month…FORGIVE ME! My life is slowly becoming normal again and I did promise to finish this story, so here it is! The final chapter of 'You Against Me'. I hope you enjoy it and rest assured that I am working on more fics. If you have any suggestions, please let me know and I'll see what I can do. Thank you for your constant support (I need it to live…and write)! LOVES!

Chapter 7 - FINAL

He could hear the alarm buzzing, calling him forth from the sanctity of his dreams, but he didn't want to wake up. It was warm and he was comfortable, but something needed to be done about the annoying sound. He rolled over, sluggishly, onto his back. A hand emerged from the depths of the blankets, reaching for the clock. He grasped it, after awkwardly fiddling around for the device and slung the device to the floor where is easily broke into large pieces.

"I'm not buying you another one," a husky voice from next to him mumbled.

Aomine slide back into the warmth of the bed and pressed himself against his lover. His bare chest on his back, he smiled and kissed the top of his flaming red hair. "We don't need one anyway. Not like we ever get up when it rings."

"True," Kagami replied, his voice still heavy with sleep. Sharing a bed with Aomine was exhausting. Ever since they first got together, it's been beyond difficult to ever _just_ sleep. For a year it's been like this; learning all the ends and outs of Aomine. What he liked, what he hated and who. Kagami soaked it all in and Aomine did the same regarding him. In the past year, he became even closer than before.

…_a year?_

Kagami's eyes snapped open. He had almost forgotten. _Today_ was their one year anniversary; it'd been a whole year since they started dating. He wondered if Aomine kept track of things like this…he wanted to ask, but he didn't want to seem like the only one excited about it.

He could feel Aomine's fingers raking across the skin of his arm, gently gliding down the side of his body. Where did the time go? It seemed like only yesterday they confessed their feelings to each other. Since then Kuroko and Momoi had married and were already expecting their first child, his brother had returned home, wishing them all the luck in the world, Kise's career had evolved from modeling to acting and Aomine had moved in with Kagami (with his father's consent, of course).

Reminiscing, he completely missed Aomine's question. Annoyed that he was being ignored, he pulled against Kagami's shoulder, leaving him on his back. Aomine stared down at him. "Did you hear me?"

"N-No…sorry. I was thinking."

"If you say you were thinking about me I might forgive you."

Kagami blushed. How was he always thinking of cute, clever things to say like that? "Well I was…kinda. I mean it was about you…or us. That counts, right?"

Aomine grinned. "Were you thinking about last night? Was I too rough?" He cupped his face, his thumb gliding just under his eye.

It was all too familiar to Kagami now. That mischievous smirk only meant one thing. _That he wanted more._ Aomine was like a wild animal chasing him prey and it was always Kagami; his one and only. It was enough to make him delirious with yearning. His love for him had only grown as time passed and he had no intention of letting it wane.

Aomine loomed over him, immersing his body in shadow. Slowly, he descended upon him halting mere centimeters from his face. "Kagami," he cooed. His voice was far too deep, too mesmerizing. It was always more so in the morning due to sleep the night before. Kagami opened his mouth to ask 'what', but Aomine lightly kissed him instead. He kissed him again, harder with more urgency, until he was out of breath with the passion of it all. The scent of Aomine's skin engulfed him. Moments like this made him wonder how he ever resisted him before. Now he'd rather perish than leave his side.

He reached up towards his face, scanning his dark blue eyes. "It's Taiga." Looking into those eyes, he admired the unwavering love that seeped through them. Whether they were fighting or not, happy or not, there was always love in Aomine's eyes – for him and him alone. He hoped he could see the same in his own eyes as well because he loved him more than anything; more than anyone. Kagami kissed him then; a long and sensual kiss. It was spine-tingling. His tongue slid into his mouth, caressing against Aomine's. He softly bit his bottom lip, ripping an erogenous moan from his throat. The heat in his loins was scorching, as always, when dealing with Aomine. Everything about him was a turn-on.

He pulled himself up on his elbows, pushing Aomine backwards, but his lips never left his. They trailed down his cheek to the side of his neck. He inhaled, drowning in his lovers scent. It continued to astound him that he could smell so good. Cologne wasn't really something Aomine was into, but his natural scent was more than enough to make Kagami weak. He gently bit down at the base of his neck into the dip of his shoulder. Aomine gasped in pleasure. He lightly squeezed his nipples earning more wonderful sounds from Aomine. Kagami couldn't take it anymore.

He pounced on Aomine. This time it was his turn to pin the man between his legs. He grinned, marveling at the expression on his face. His eyes were wide with shock. Normally, Kagami would never take the lead like this. He hardly got the chance. Aomine was always so forceful with his emotions and, therefore, his actions. They would swallow him whole; trap him in a world of ecstasy and pleasure. There was no escaping it. But this time, Kagami made sure their roles were reversed. Aomine looked so disheveled. The urge to completely dominate him, take him, wasn't far from being realized. The love of his life rested beneath him, half naked and lost for words. It was enough to release the beast inside any man.

Kagami removed what was left of his boyfriend's clothing and descended upon him. Aomine's back arched to the ceiling as Kagami's mouth wrapped around the flesh of his manhood. "A-Ah—!" he suddenly gasped, biting his lip in embarrassment, attempting desperately to stifle his moans. The sensation was too much. He shut his eyes and whipped his head to the side; his face took on a feverish appearance. His toes curled as his fingers wrenched into the sheets. Instinctually, he tried to move away. It was simply far too much pleasure too fast. But Kagami wasn't having it. His red hair brushed against Aomine's muscular abdomen as he widened his legs and continued to suck him off.

All of Aomine's strength seemed to seep from his body. All his efforts to push Kagami away only brought him closer. He'd never been captured so hungrily in his life. He could feel the man's salvia rolling down his shaft. It was warm; his mouth was hot and wet against his skin. At this rate, he'd surely cum too soon. How embarrassing! Only Kagami was capable of bringing him to his knees. He reached out, in another attempt to push him back, but his fingers wound themselves into his flaming hair and pushed him down.

"Ahhh…mmm…Ka-Kagami!" he uttered huskily.

He lifted his head at the sound of his name. He himself was hard after hearing all of Aomine's moans and pleas. He grinned at him and said, "What did I tell you before? About calling me that?" He kissed the insides of Aomine's thighs.

The man could hardly think straight. "W-What…are you…what are you talk—"

Kagami's tongue glided over him once again before taking him back into the hot cavern of his mouth. His hand worked in conjunction with his mouth, moving up and down his flesh in hard, but even strokes. Kagami reached up with his other hand placing his fingers into Aomine's mouth. His tongue danced over his nails, his saliva streamed down towards his knuckles. Just when Aomine thought the pleasure couldn't become greater, Kagami slid his now saturated fingers into his tight ass.

The moan that escaped Aomine's lips brought Kagami into a full blown erection. He sat up still working his shaft with one hand, his ass with the other. He added another finger and observed his boyfriends' intoxicating expression.

"Gaaaah…fu-…ahh…Tai...Taiga!"

That was it. In that moment, Kagami wanted Aomine so badly it almost hurt. The sound of his name, his first name, tearing from his throat is such a sexy manner was enough to heat his loins tremendously. He tore off his own clothing, too frantically for Aomine to realize that he'd stopped for a second. His hips were pulled roughly towards Kagami's exposed member. He could feel the tip of his flesh at the entrance of his ass. Then slowly, oh so slowly, he pushed himself into Aomine.

Aomine gripped Kagami's muscular arms. His mouth trembled but he was unable to speak. He was so big…the only sound he could muster was a deep moan of pleasure. Kagami held firmly onto his hips. Tight; it was so damn tight he almost lost it. But he couldn't cum yet. Not yet. He wanted to give Aomine all the pleasure in the world first. Only then would he allow himself release. As the base of his member reached Aomine's ass, he pulled back and thrust himself into him.

"Mmm! Taiga…" His movements are so tantalizing it made his chest hurt. Aomine's eyes were half-lidded with an expression of ecstasy. All he could do was watch Kagami, his hands wound up in his hair. If it weren't for his sexual purrs, he'd have though he was falling asleep.

It was hot; so fucking hot. He was starting to sweat. But he didn't darn stop. It was far too good. Aomine was tight and just as hot. Every time he moved within him the sweet sensation rippled through his body. He groaned, moving in and out of him faster and faster. "Daiki…you feel amazing…so fucking amazing," he whispered in a husky voice.

Aomine's flustered face deepened. "Hnnn…s-shut up….ahh…it's embarrassing when you say that."

Kagami couldn't help but smile down at him. He was so cute. He had turned away from him, clearly embarrassed and taken aback by his words. Usually it was him that was always embarrassing Kagami. It was nice to know he had the same effect on him.

He slouched over him and listened as Aomine's gasps mixed with his moans. His hips rocked forward, deepening his thrusts. The warmth of his walls seem his mind to heaven. With every impact, Aomine made a new and soul-wrenching face. Fire surged in Kagami's loins as he watched his lover. It was always the same; no matter who was on top. That feeling of surrender would never change.

"Daiki," he called out to him, his voice drawing him in. "I love you…I love so much."

"I…unghhh…Taiga, I—" Aomine stuttered as he tried to respond, but the sudden sweet sensation of release swept through his body like a tremendous tidal wave. Mouth agape, he threw his head back into the pillows and moaned loudly. "Fu…T-Taiga…gaaahhh…mmm!" A murky, white fluid shot from the head of his manhood up onto his chest. The lecherous view in conjunction with his groans of passion made Kagami stiffen.

"D-Daiki…I'm going t—ungh!" His grip on his hips tightened and his dick throbbed with the release of his seed. Aomine gasped as it seeped into his body. He could feel it pulsating. Kagami fell onto his damp chest then, exhausted so early in the morning. He turned his head, pulling Aomine's chin towards him and kissed him deeply. "Happy one year anniversary, Daiki. I love you."

A slow smile formed on Aomine's face. "I love you too, Taiga. I thought you had forgotten to be honest. Now I see…that's what this was all about. Was this a gift?"

He grinned at him. "I always let you have all the fun. Surely I can have today, right?" He dropped his voice and whispered into his ear. "You were so sexy, I loved it."

Aomine blushed and pushed away at him playfully. "Shut up."

Kagami laughed and Aomine smiled. To think it'd really been an entire year; a year spent in the arms of the one you loved the most. It was a wonderful thing. But this was just the beginning. The rising sun shone through the cracks of the blinds, bathing the two in a soft warm light. They had their whole lives ahead of them. The love they shared for one another was stronger than ever and every day that passed only made it more so. There would still be hard times, testing moments of their relationship, but that was okay. They loved each other to no end. There was nothing they couldn't do so long as they were together.


End file.
